1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building materials, and more particularly, to a modular floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of conventional modular floors each are composed of a plurality of rectangular floor panels combined with one another. As shown in FIG. 4, a typical modular floor 70 as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M271046 is composed of a plurality of floor panels 71 and a plurality of combination members 72. Each of the floor panels 71 includes a first combination portion 73 and a second combination portion 74. One of the floor panels 71 is combined with the adjacent floor panel 71 by a plurality of screws 75 and some of the combination members 72, each of which has one end engaged with the second combination portion 74 and the other end thereof engaged with the first combination portion 73.
However, while the modular floor 70 is installed, it may easily happen that the combination member 72 is not well engaged with the first combination portion 73, such that the adjacent sides of the adjacent floor panels 71 are less supported, as shown in FIG. 5, to likely subside after the modular floor 70 is installed completely. When a user stands on it, the user may feel uncomfortable. Besides, dusts or dirt may be accumulated in the modular floor 70. In addition, the floor panel 71 is combined with the combination member 72 by the screws 75, such that there is none of any gaps between the adjacent floor panels 71 after they are combined with each other, i.e. the floor panels 71 are tightly combined. For this reason, there is no space for deformation resulted from thermal expansion and cool contraction and then the modular floor 71 is subject to partial protrusions after a period of time, such that the user may feel very inconvenient while walking on it.